Out of My Heart
by nara-mia
Summary: Deep inside of Shadow's thoughts, is a place for someone special. *Song fic*


I did promise people that I'll have new stories when I get back.. And I do! Another Shadow x Maria. They don't belong to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Out of My Heart  
  
The sun shined brightly over the dark, grassy field. A black and red hedgehog smiled to himself as he let the sun's rays warm his cold skin.  
  
/I feel fine  
  
Now the rain is gone and the sun has come to shine  
  
Nothin' can get me down today/  
  
The fresh smell of wild flowers filled his nose as the wind blew past him. The dark fields son became bright and alive in color. He looked up at the sky; it was pure light blue, hardly a trace of a cloud floating by. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to fall backwards into the soft grass. "Ahh."  
  
/Head over heals  
  
Got my mind made up  
  
as I'm driving through the fields  
  
Nothin' can get me down again  
  
"Shadow... Shadow..."  
  
He opened his eyes slowly. They were different now. Not plain and cold looking, but calm. He lost that arrogant flair.  
  
He blinked and then turned towards the voice. "Maria..." He stood up and smiled at her. She smiled back and waved, "Come over here you!"  
  
He nodded and ran towards her happily.  
  
/Catch me if you can  
  
I gotta make a getaway/  
  
He reached her in no time, wrapping his small arms around her waist. She was warm. Not in danger as he had seen her in his dreams so many times. He buried his face into her dress, smelling her clean scent and feeling the softness of her. "I missed you, Maria.."  
  
She smiled and stroked her hands over his quills. Shadow sighed and relaxed against her. Everything felt so.. perfect. Like how it used to be.  
  
/As the sun goes down  
  
Wakin' up my dreams  
  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
  
Outta my heart Into your head./  
  
"I missed you too, Shadow." She whispered giving him a tight hug. He pulled back and looked at her. "Are you real?" She just smiled and placed a hand onto his cheek gently. His smile vanished, "It's fake.. Right?"  
  
She lowered her eyes and removed her hand. "It's a dream, right?" He continued, "Well?"  
  
Maria sighed and nodded; Shadow groaned. "But it feels real. Right?" She held his hands with hers. He blinked and looked at her hands. He pulled back and took off one of his gloves. He touched her hands and then her cheek; she was warm, like a real person. "I guess you are real.."  
  
/And inside my heart there's a place for you  
  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
  
Outta my heart Into your head/  
  
"I guess..." He sighed. "I'll never be with you, huh?"  
  
Maria sighed, "You are between life and death."  
  
Shadow blinked. I rather die and be with you than live without you." Maria frowned. "But I want you to live."  
  
Shadow looked away from her. "I don't wish to live." He stepped away from her and started to walk away from her backwards. "Shadow!" He placed his hands over his ears. "No! I rather die than see all the bad things I've done!" He started to run away from her, running towards the light.  
  
/Chasing the sun  
  
Tryin' ta get away  
  
from the rain that's gonna come  
  
Hope I make it all the way/  
  
He released his hold on his ears and ran faster. "I won't live! I'll die!" He opened his eyes to see that he was in the middle of a sunflower forest. He stopped running and looked at the long thick stems, "Where am I now?"  
  
He pushed the flowers aside and continued to walk through the fields. "Am I lost?" The sky grew dark and clouds covered the sky. Thunder clapped and rain drizzled from the sky. "Great.... I'm lost and wet!"  
  
/I'm lost in a crowd  
  
Tryin' ta find my way  
  
but the rain keeps fallin' down  
  
Doesn't matter any way/  
  
He started to run again, but the flowers wouldn't go away. "Arrgh! Chaos Spear!"  
  
The arrows cut through the flowers, showing him a way out of the field. "Thank god!" The ground rumbled and fresh sunflowers burst from the old dead ones. "No!" Vines of thorns spurted out, releasing red and black roses.  
  
Shadow backed away from the roses, but a vine wrapped around his ankle and hosted him into the air. "Ah! Maria, help me!"  
  
Maria sighed and walked closer to the fields, a pathway forming from the flowers. "First you must help yourself and then," she opened her eyes to glare at him, "and then I'll help you!"  
  
Shadow gasped and started at her; deep blue connecting with red venom.  
  
"Maria..."  
  
/Catch me if you can  
  
I gotta make a getaway/  
  
"Please reconsider your ideas of staying dead, Shadow." Maria whispered, large white wings spreading out from her back. she fluttered up and held his face in her hands, "Please reconsider it. For Sonic's sake."  
  
Shadow gasped, "Sonic's sake?"  
  
Maria's expression became a concerned once. "As we speak, Sonic's sitting beside your body in his room; hoping that you live."  
  
Shadow's eyes widen, "He is!?"  
  
She nodded and removed her hands from his face. "I want you to live... Like before... Fifty years ago."  
  
Shadow closed his eyes and felt the vines loosen ever so slightly. 'Maybe living won't be so bad with a guy like Sonic around.'  
  
/As the sun goes down  
  
Wakin' up my dreams  
  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
  
Outta my heart Into your head/  
  
The vines pulled back and returned to the ground; releasing their hold on Shadow. He rubbed his ankle tenderly and then looked at Maria. She smiled and held her arms out. He smiled and ran forward, excepting her warm embrace.  
  
"My angel..." he whispered, snuggling into her. Maria smiled and stroked his top quills gently; her wings arched up a little, the wind blowing her light blonde hair out a little. She truly was the angel Shadow once loved and still does.  
  
/And inside my heart there's a place for you  
  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
  
Outta my heart Into your head/  
  
They pulled apart and stared at one another for a brief moment of silence; a blush fell across their faces as they broke eye contact.  
  
"I think that you should be going now..." Maria whispered, "Sonic's waiting for you to awake."  
  
Shadow sighed. "I won't see you again then..."  
  
Maria shook her head, "No Shadow," she smiled, "you'll see me everytime you sleep. I am your guardian angel after all."  
  
He smiled a little. "That's good to know." He looked at their surroundings and frowned. "A lonely person like me sure does have a nice mind..."  
  
Maria nodded, "This is where your memories of me stay. The good ones after all."  
  
"Ah. I see." He smiled again, "A special place for a special person."  
  
Birds chirped and a couple of colorful butterflies fluttered by. The lightly colored grass grew darker and taller as tress sprang up from the ground and flowers bloomed; tropical flowers. A few beautifully colored birds flew past Maria and into the tropical.  
  
The sounds of rushing water filled Shadow's ears. He smiled some more. "Half tropical, half fields."  
  
Maria hugged him, "You have a beautiful mind."  
  
/Take a look  
  
At the sky, and feel the sunshine  
  
In your heart, in your head  
  
In your own time/  
  
He intertwined his hand into hers, "I'll like to go and see my faker rival again and for the rest of my life."  
  
Maria nodded and lead him through the field a to a clearing. The wind didn't blow by, nor did the sound of a bird chirping.  
  
"I'm really happy that you are going to live." Her face turned serious and concerned at the same time, "No suicide, please none."  
  
Shadow grinned, "Promise."  
  
She smiled and held out her pinkie, "Pinkie swear?" He smiled also and hooked his pinkie with hers.  
  
/As the sun goes down  
  
Wakin' up my dreams  
  
And in my mind you're with me once again  
  
Outta my heart, into your head/  
  
Maria pulled Shadow into another embrace. "You have friends now. You're a hero.. To everyone.. You gave them a chance. Just like I asked you to. Arigato gozaimasu." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I'll do anything for you, Maria..." He whispered back, feeling a stray lock of her golden hair.  
  
They parted and smiled. "Goodbye Maria..."  
  
"Sayonara.."  
  
He walked away slowly, disappearing as the wind blew away grass and bits of flowers.  
  
"..Shadow the Hedgehog.." She finished.  
  
/And inside my heart there's a place for you  
  
And in my mind I'm with you once again  
  
Outta my heart, Into your head/  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow groaned and opened his eyes; but only one seemed to want to open. "Wha?"  
  
He tried to sit up, but a pair of hands pushed him back onto the bed gently. "Easy boy. Don't want to hurt yourself more than you are." A cheerful voice said.  
  
Shadow groaned. "Hey Sonic.."  
  
The blue quickster smiled, "How ya doing?" He bent over Shadow body, "Still hurt like heck?"  
  
The black hedgehog coughed, "Hardly faker.." Sonic grinned. "Just wait until your burns heal. I'll show you who's the faker!"  
  
Shadow sighed, "Thank you... Maria.." he whispered.  
  
"What's that Shad?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all Sonic."  
  
Shadow leaned far back into the pillows and sighed. 'Friends Maria.. Friends I have that I like..'  
  
/Outta my heart, Into your head  
  
Outta my heart, Into your head./  
  
End  
  
I still think that Maria's a fake, but Shadow likes her and they sort-of make a good couple. Review please!  
  
~Nara  
  
Song: Out of my Heart  
  
By: BBMak 


End file.
